pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Serena's Sylveon
Serena |gender = Female |debut = A Frolicking Find in the Flowers! |episodecaught = A Frolicking Find in the Flowers! |location = With Serena |episodesuntilevolved = 16 episodes as an Eevee |evolvesin = XY105}} This Sylveon is a -type Pokémon owned by Serena. Biography Eevee was first seen when it was spotted by Serena's Pancham and Clemont's Dedenne. It was dancing all by itself on a rock near a stream. Serena was impressed by its performing skills and attempts to meet it. However, she discovered that Eevee is very shy among strangers. While she and her friends try to find Eevee, Serena's life was unexpectedly saved when Eevee called out to her to prevent her from falling down a cliff. In gratitude, Serena left a flower crown for Eevee to wear. The next day, Clemont attempted to lure Eevee with Serena's Poké Puffs. However, Eevee took it without Clemont noticing and made him believe that his Chespin ate it. Serena decided to perform in order to get Eevee to reveal itself to the group, which she successfully did. However, Team Rocket interrupted it by trying to capture it. Serena and her Pokémon protected Eevee from them, but Eevee saved them and helped Ash's Pikachu blast Team Rocket off. After that, Eevee joined Serena's team and became her third Pokémon. In Tag Team Battle Inspiration!, Eevee is introduced to Shauna and Tierno. Shauna excitedly tells Serena about the Eeveelutions, in which Serena took a liking to Glaceon while Eevee seemed to take a liking to Jolteon. Inside the Pokemon Center, Serena decided that Eevee should get over its shyness, so Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie sent out Pokemon so Eevee could be more comfortable. Encouraged by Clemont's Bunnelby, Eevee brushed her tail over each and every Pokemon except Chespin, whose accidental outburst scared Eevee into tears. Later, Serena and Shauna teamed up against Ash and Tierno. Eevee was shy and hesitant to go battle at first, but with the encouragement of the Pokemon and tapping her foot to Tierno's dancing, Eevee was soon able to dance quickly and confuse Blastoise. She then uses Swift on Blastoise. Seeing Eevee's dance moves, Serena got inspired. She called off the battle in order to practice them for her performance. Serena is then seen with Eevee, asking her to teach Serena and the team her beautiful dance moves, to which Eevee agrees. At Anistar City, Eevee was scared of the amount of people at the Pokemon Showcase, so Clemont sends out his Bunnelby to calm her down. However, during the Free Performance, Eevee got scared of Jessie's performance's fireworks. Serena screams for Eevee and desperately searches for her, but to no avail. Eevee, who was hiding under a bench, gathers all her strength to run to her trainer. Seeing that Eevee is safe, Serena delivers her performance, in which Braixen and Pancham utilizes Eevee's dance moves. Eevee is dazzled after seeing the performance, sparking her interest at Showcases. In XY095, Eevee caught the interest of a wild Quilladin. She didn't love the Quilladin, and frequently used Protect and Double Team to get away from its acts of love. However, Eevee was soon drawn away by a lure along with Clemont's Bunnelby, Clemont's Dedenne, and Squishy by Team Rocket. Though thanks to Bunnelby, Eevee was soon reunited with her trainer. Quilladin, falling in love with a Flareon, bid Eevee farewell and ran to chase Flareon after Eevee rejected Quilladin's love one last time. In XY101, Eevee would participate in her first Showcase at Couriway Town. Though nervous at first, she was quickly calmed down by Serena and the team. During the Theme Performance, Eevee was excited and happy that Serena and Pancham won. During the Free Performance, Eevee, Serena, and Braixen were able to charm the audience with their dance routine. While Eevee was dancing with Serena, she leapt into the air and landed on Braixen's branch. However, she got distracted by the crowd and fell off. Eevee felt upset, but Serena encouraged Eevee to keep on dancing and sticking to the routine. Because of the mishap, Serena didn't win. Later, Eevee felt bad because she blamed herself for the loss, but Serena told Eevee not to worry, and she raised Eevee up into the air, their bond growing closer. Personality Eevee has a huge passion and love for dancing, as she is seen to enjoy dancing her moves on a stage-like rock prior to her capture. She has been described as to be dancing on air by Serena. Eevee is also a very shy Pokémon. Whenever she meets new Pokémon or humans, she would tend to hide behind Serena or Clemont's Bunnelby. She is very timid, due her timid nature revealed in A Frolicking Find in the Flowers! . Eevee slowly begins to open up about being around others as shown in XY095 by letting Bonnie brush her fur. Known moves Voice actresses Mika Kanai (Japanese and English) Trivia *Serena's Eevee is the second Eevee to be caught by a traveling companion of Ash's; the first one being May's Glaceon. *Along with Serena's other two Pokémon, Eevee enjoys a certain aspect of Pokémon Performing. In Eevee's case, it's dancing. Gallery Serena Eevee.png|As an Eevee Serena Eevee Protect.png|Using Protect Serena Eevee Swift.png|Using Swift Serena Eevee Double Team.png|Using Double Team Serena's Eevee opening.png|Eevee in XY Japanese opening Dancing-Pokemon.png|Eevee dancing with the others in the ending Eevee hiding.jpg|Eevee's shyness Serena and Eevee.jpg|Eevee with her trainer after being caught References https://youtu.be/tmqWVz813KA es:Eevee de Serena Category:Fairy-type anime Pokémon Category:Eeveelution Category:Female Pokémon